Temptations
by PandoraJ
Summary: He didn't mean to touch her. He didn't mean to kiss her. He didn't mean to become evil. To be like…Gideon. He knew he was strong enough to overcome it, but at the same time, his power felt good. Too good to let go. And who could blame him, even when Gideon is no longer controlling him.


_**Hello and welcome to Temptations! If you are a returning reader, welcome back and I promise to write some chapters for my other stories. If you are new, hi! **__**So this is just something I came up with. Yup. Nothing else to say really.**_

 _ **I don't know what happens to Bill yet because Weirdmageddon part 3 hasn't come out yet.**_

 _ **ALEX! Making us wait for-what was it? A month or 4 or 5?-Anyway.**_

 _ **Disclaimer (because I always forget and don't want to write it every chapter): All the characters and the idea of the show belongs to Alex Hirsch. I just own this story and this plot.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

* * *

It was two weeks before my birthday, Mabel and I were turning 17. We were spending another year at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon with our two great uncles, Stanley and Stanford Pines. It was normal, and by normal, I mean fighting monsters, learning more secrets of the mysterious town, having a good old time. Life couldn't be better.

Meaning things could only get worse.

Gideon, just like many years ago still liked Mabel, no surprise there. He wanted to ask her on yet another date, but what happened, no one could have foretold. Not even Bill.

During the whole fight with Bill a few years back, Gideon helped me rescue Mabel from one of Bill's prison bubbles by fighting off some of Bill's minions while Wendy, Soos, and I went into the bubble to get Mabel out of there. I thought that maybe the conflict between us would be over, but I was _oh-so_ very wrong.

He was 15 now, and Mabel and I were turning 17. We were almost legal, and he was, well still…"widdle". Plus, the kid is a complete lunatic. Every time he tried, his stunts to win Mabel's heart were more insane than the last.

So what he did next was probably his breaking point.

I was walking through the pine trees in the forest near the Mystery Shack. I was finally alone after working all day with Grunkle Ford. Mabel was helping around the shack since Wendy was gone. She was 20 years of age now, off to college somewhere. She came back to Gravity Falls last summer, but decided to do some summer classes this year.

It was really dull without Wendy to talk to and do things with, but Mabel always found something fun for us to do.

But right then, it was my time. Just me, myself, and probably a gnome or other creature watching me.

I walked up to a specific pine tree. It was the tree that had the controls, the one I found when putting up signs my first year in Gravity Falls. It was the tree that helped me find the journal my great uncle Ford wrote. I sat at the tree's base, leaning back and breathing in the sweet summer air, the smell of the pine tree.

"I guess I have to thank my Grunkle Stan for me finding you…and Wendy. Without Wendy being lazy and Stan picking me, I wouldn't have found you, and I wouldn't have found that journal…" I thought about my previous adventures, the ones from the first year I came to Gravity Falls and all the ones after.

"…I wouldn't be the person I am today." I almost whispered. I smiled a little. Funny how fast things change, and how they can go from something bad to something good.

And how ironic it was for me to think of that at that moment.

I knew it wasn't good when I felt something poke into my neck.

I woke up, back in the warehouse where I first really saw Gideon for what he was, and the power he had. I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs. My arms wouldn't budge, my back strained, my right leg bent at an awkward angle and my neck still stung from the sharp pain I had felt in the woods.

"Why hello Dipper Pines. It seems fate has brought us back to this old place."

"More like you dragged me here." Gideon came out from behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Tomato, tomato." Gideon said. **_(A/n: If you don't know the saying, it's - Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe)_**

"What do you want Gideon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." His tone of voice struck nervousness into me. I've seen what he has done before. When he was ten, he tried to cut me in half with sheep shears and would have done so if Mabel didn't show up.

"Haven't we, you know, let what happened a few years ago go 'under the bridge'?"

"Oh, I'm not mad at you Dipper. This isn't even about you. I just need you."

"Because that makes sense. Then what-"

"Will you just shut up! I've got plans and I don't want you interfering."

"Well you won't do anything because you need me. You wouldn't dare put a finger on me if you needed me so bad." I spat. Gideon stopped what he was doing and turned towards me, a smile, a challenging look on his face.

"Oh, I won't, will I?" He grabbed a knife off of the table he was working at and turned to quick to register. I felt something fall down my cheek, it was red and hot. The knife Gideon was holding, right on the blade, was what I could only guess was my very own blood. The second I realized it, my cheek grew warm and began to sting. I could feel right where the cut was, right on the cheekbone and I could tell it was pretty deep. The red liquid slowly began to pour from the wound and Gideon gathered some of it in a small glass bottle.

"I may not have my book anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm useless." He snickered. He wiped it, and using the same knife, he cut his own skin, on his left palm. He let some of it drip into the glass bottle that contained mine and then he swirled it, combining the two.

"Gideon?" I asked cautiously. A blue light produced from Gideon's eyes and everywhere I looked, it was grey. We were in the mindscape.

"Finally after years of hard work, I've figured it out."

"Gideon, what are you planning? What's happening?"

"You'll find out soon." He cackled. He continued to laugh as he dropped the blood into a glass bowl. He put in something else too.

Deer teeth?

A triangle of fire appeared but it turned out to be nothing. The room was empty and grey. Gideon basically started ripping his own hair out.

"NO! Why didn't it work!? Why didn't it-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite people, Gideon, _Pinetree._ "

"Bill!?" I couldn't believe my ears. He was somewhere nearby. Just like Gideon, Bill came around the chair I was sitting in. Great, here was that stupid triangle that had terrorized Mabel and I the first summer we were here, floating in the air. I saw Gideon pull something out of the glass bowl. Something long. It glowed an ominous blue.

"Looking good Pinetree. Leg's broken, arms are limp, face bruised and cut, it's a good look for you. You actually look a little bit like a man. Although, I could have done better myself. I would've put another hole in your stomach and some forks in your head."

"You're _sick!_ Gideon, what is the matter with you! You brought Bill back." I looked to Gideon and noticed that around me it was no longer grey.

"HAHAHAHA-UGH!" My eyes widened as I saw Bill draw closer to Gideon. The whip that since a year or two ago would normally hang from Gideon's brown cowboy belt was in his hands. The blue glow suggested that he had placed in the bowl. It wrapped itself around Bill and even when Bill tried to free himself, he couldn't.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing kid?"

Gideon began swinging Bill around the room. I ducked as Bill got too close to my head and crashed around the room, sending things flying. Bill reached for something to grab onto, he even tried to snap his fingers to stop the swinging, but he couldn't. When Gideon finally answered the question, there was nothing anyone could do.

"Just making myself stronger." Gideon pulled the whip towards himself and Bill came flying towards Gideon. Then he was gone and Gideon was lying on the ground. This was my chance. I tried desperately to move and became overjoyed when I was able to lift my left leg. With much pain, I pulled myself up. Gideon groaned, making my effort to leave even greater than before. I reached the door right as it was slammed shut.

My arms, still weak, wouldn't even move for me to try to grab the handle. My right leg was killing me from the weight of my body and my bones shivered as Gideon's voice called my name.

"Dipper. _Dipper!_ " His voice was menacing, yet persuasive, like a black hole, trying to lure me closer and closer.

"He's playing with your mind Dipper. Don't give in." I told myself.

" _Dipper!_ "

I turned my head, eyes filled with fear. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were black vertical lines.

Bill. He was inside of Gideon. But Bill didn't seem in control.

"Gideon, stop. Whatever you're planning, I assure you, it won't end well. If this is about making Mabel fall in love with you, it won't work. No matter what you do, even with Bill's powers, she won't fall for you!" Gideon smiled. His eyes turned back to normal. You couldn't even tell Bill was inside of him.

"No." He said in his normal voice.

"But you're her brother and Mabel does love you."

* * *

 ** _So...how was it? Review about it, but please don't be brutal. It's my first Gravity Falls story and I have more ideas. If you want more chapters, say something nice, what you liked about - if it's different from other stories you read or if the characters acted the way they should - and other such things._**

 ** _Also, if anyone is interested, I made a Tumblr blog. I'm going to be posting chapter updates and pictures, take some requests. It's especially good for those of you who are visitors and don't have a fanfiction account. By requests I mean story and/or picture requests._**

 ** _If anyone is interested, go to .com_**

 ** _Anyway, signing off for now._**

 ** _Bye ~PandoraJ_**


End file.
